The doctor's adventures
by Wish-upon-a-story
Summary: Amy Pond and Clara Oswald are best friends, when the meet a mad man named, 'The doctor' their whole world is turned inside out. There is many changes about doctor who that will take place in this story. This is a rough drift of the real story, and will be changed, depending if people even like this one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The crack in the wall

"Amy!" Clara yelled when she walked into the house of her best friend.

"Up, in the room." She yelled back down to her. Clara rolled her eyes at this.

Ever since Amy moved into this house Amy had, 'the room', which is what they called the room that Amy was afraid of. Well she's not afraid of the room, but afraid of the crack in the wall. Clara always wondered how someone could be scared of a crack, but she never said anything to her best friend about it.

Clara got to the room and saw Amy starting at the crack. She walked over to her and set beside her. "What are you doing?" She asks

"I thought I heard something." Amy said, Clara looked at her, and then back at the crack, then back at Amy as though she lost her mind. "Are you okay, have you gone mad?" Amy turned to her friend with a death stare

"I'm not crazy…" she turns to the wall "I was just walking by the door, when I heard the noise, a voice… voices." She said quietly to Clara

"What... what were the voices saying?" She asked, not that she believed her friend

Amy turned to Clara "I don't know, they were speaking so fast… and odd words, and then I heard this sound, this buzzing sound… it was weird." She sighed

Amy got up and grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her to the wall. "listen." That's all she said before putting her ear against the wall.

Clara slowly moved her ear to the wall. He eyes went wide from shock, as she heard voices. They sounded to muttered together to make out.

And then they heard a buzz sound and then boom, a bright light blinded the girls. And the last thing they remember is being sucked into the light.

* * *

**Please REVEIW. **

**Tell me what you think. P.s. this is just my rough drift to see what people think, I'll make a lot more changes later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Torchwood

The doctor and Rory made their way to the infamous Torchwood, after getting a call from the TARDIS from Captain Jack Harkness, the leader of Torchwood, for help.

The doctor landed his TARDIS into Torchwood and waltzed inside the base like he lived there all his life and right behind him Rory Williams, his Companion followed.

Jack rushed to the TARDIS. Jack stopped when he saw that the doctor changed faces again, smirking at him he walked over to him and hugged him. Jack saw the young man behind the doctor and smiled, letting go of the hug, he went to Rory, "Captain Jack hark-" but was cut off by the doctor

"Something's never change, do they?" Rolling his eyes

"But you change all the time." Jack said

"So, what seems to be the problem" The doctor asked, starting to wander around the place, picking up stuff like a child at the toy store.

"Come with me, I'll show you." Jack said leading the way

Rory caught up with the doctor "So how do you know him." He asked walking alongside the doctor "Did he travel with you as well."

"Yes, a long time ago." The doctor said to Rory as all three of them walked into an empty room. The doctor looked at jack to explain.

"I don't know what it is exactly, but we ran some readings and there seems to be some kind of energy source inside this crack in the wall."

The doctor wasted no time, as he pulled out his sonic screw driver and pointed it to the wall to scan. He looked at his screw driver and then to Jack

"There seems to be something on the other side of the wall, a source were the energy is coming from, it's a crack in the in the whole of reality… anything can happen." The doctor said

"What do we do, Doctor." Rory said

"Well we reverse the polarity." He said as the doctor pointed his screw driver at the crack.

* * *

**Sorry, for short chapters, next one will be a bit longer. **

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New faces

"Ow" both Amy and Clara said as they landed on the floor. They looked up to see three men staring down at them, in shock.

"Who… How." Rory stumbled over his own words, trying to find the right one to say.

"Doctor, who are they, and how the hell did they get here." Jack said

The doctor stopped looking at the girls and went to help them up, with the help of Rory. Rory went to help the red head up from the floor.

"I got it." Amy said more rashly then meant for, and regarded it right when she saw the hurt on the man's face. He was just trying to help she thought to herself.

The doctor helped Clara to her feet, "Thank you." Clara smiled and thanked the doctor for helping her up. The doctor smiled back at her.

The doctor stood back away from her when Amy went to stand next to her. He smiled so bright as though he just found a gold mind.

"I'm the doctor, this Rory Williams." He pointed to the tall blonde that stood next to him, and before the doctor could say who the tall handsome man with the long world war two jacket on. He held his hand out to introduce himself to them.

"Captain Jack Harkness, ladies, and you are." He flashed his bright teeth at them. The girls blushed at Jack, and then Clara spoke up.

"I'm Clara Oswald, and this is my friend…"

"Amelia Pond, but you can call me Amy."

"Well lovely to meet you." The doctor said as he wasted to know time in taking out his sonic and flashing it at the girls, which they jumped at.

"What the hell is that?" Amy asked

"And what are you doing…" Clara asked "And how the hell did we get here, we just listing to –"

"Yes, what were you doing in the time present to you arriving here, where are you from." he asked "And this." The doctor lifted up his buzzing glowing toy, "Is a sonic screwdriver and I'm just going to scan you."

"For what!" Yelled Clara and Amy together

"To make sure you're not alien." The doctor said scanning them up and down and looking back at his sonic.

The doctor turned to the boys that were just standing still staring at the doctor, Clara, and Amy.

"They seem to be human." The doctor told them.

"Of course were human… Are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Amy yelled at the doctor

"Just answer some of are questions and then well till you what's going on." Jack said calmly to them

"Were you from?" Rory joined

Clara and Amy looked at each other, having no idea what the hell is going on, "Where from Lancashire, England."

Jack looked shock as well as Rory, but the doctor had his eyes narrowed at the girls, still studding them. Jack stepped forward to them, "What were you doing before you got here."

"I heard voices in the room, which actually kinda looked like this room." Amy said when she looked behind her, when she saw the crack in the wall she gasped. "We were listing to the crack." She said pointing to it. Right then the doctor started scanning.

"Amy and I were just listing to the voices in the wall, when we heard the buzzing sound, that I'm guessing is you're sonic, and then BOOM we ended up her, in god knows were." Clara said

"Were in Cardiff." Jack said

"How the bloody hell did we get here, in Cardiff." Clara yelled at them

"Good question." The doctor informed them, "it seems that this is a gate way."

"A gate way to what?" asked Rory

"My guess, Here and Amy's flat." The doctor told them putting his hand to his head

"But why." Said the doctor "Why you're house, and why Torchwood."

They all stood there not knowing what to say.

"YES! Of course." Jumped the doctor "Torchwood has the time rift."

"What time rift." Asked Amy

"It's a rift in time that runs through Cardiff; Torchwood was built in the center of it, Torchwood was built to collect things that came throw the rift." Jack explained, "About a couple of months ago this crack in the wall appeared, and we started hearing voices, So we cleared out this room, and we haven't heard anything until today, in which I called the doctor."

"That's weird." Amy whispered to herself but everyone heard

"What's weird?" Asked Rory

"I moved in almost 3 months ago, and the same thing happened with the voices." Amy explained to them

"What you were saying about the rift, do you think that it's the same time rift at Amy's or a different one." Clara asked, manly the doctor.

"I don't know but it's not good either way." The doctor says, and starts to run out the door, followed by everybody else. The doctor stops in front of a blue box, and starts to open it.

The doctor turns to them "let's find out what's going on." That all he Said before he opened the door , letting Rory and Jack inside.

"Why the hell are you going in a small police box?" Amy said

"Yeah I'm not going into, no snog box." Said Clara, the doctor looked shocked "It's not a snog box, okay, just go in, you'll see." He said

Amy took a leap of faith and walked inside. The doctor could tell that Clara was still uneasy about going in so he offered her his hand, which she took.

Clara and Amy's eyes went wide with shock and surprise, they couldn't believe it. Amy was the first to go on the outside to see, followed by Clara.

The doctor made a goofy smile, he loved this part.

"It's bigger on the inside." Both Clara and Amy said together.

"I should problem explain… I'm an Alien… I travel the space and time, and I'm going find out what's going on."

"When you mean alien do you mean you're from welsh, or something." Said Clara

"No… I'll show you what I mean." Said the doctor running to the TARDIS control panel and flipping switches. The TARDIS mad its wheezing noises and stopped, the doctor ran to the door.

"You are going to love this part." Rory said beside Amy

Amy and Clara made their way to the front door, and gasped as they saw the Earth, from Outer space.

"Oh my stars." Said Clara, this made the doctor laugh "Wait a second, shouldn't we not be able to breath." Clara asked the doctor

"My TARDIS has a force filled." The doctor explained

"TAR- what was that." Amy asked

"TARDIS, it's her name, what I call my ship."

"This blue snog box is you're ship."

"Yes... and it's not a snog box."

"So you're saying that we can travel anywhere in time and space… and it's all yours." Amy said

"Yes, it's all mine."

Amy turned to Rory and Jack, "And how did you meet them." She asked

"Long story, for another time." Said the doctor "Right know we needed to be headed to your house to see this crack in the wall."

* * *

**Remember to REVEIW **


End file.
